Data centers have large numbers of computing devices installed computing devices, usually in a space-efficient manner. One space-efficient manner to install large numbers of computing devices is to have a number of the computing devices installed within a data center rack. The computing devices may be blade computing devices, which can slide into corresponding slots of the data center rack. The blade computing devices are typically smaller in size than ordinary computing devices like desktop computers. A blade computing device can share a power supply with a number of other blade computing devices, to further minimize the space needs within the data center.